In U.S. Pat. No. 2,774,884 (Patent Literature 1), a part of a specimen substrate is processed by means of sputtering of a focused ion beam to be made a cantilever shape, a probe is brought into contact with a part of an excising specimen and is bonded thereto by a FIB induced deposition film, a connecting portion of the excising specimen and the specimen substrate is subjected to sputtering, and the excising specimen is separated from the specimen substrate.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,143 (Patent Literature 2) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,181 (Patent Literature 3), a minute specimen excised by a focused ion beam is transferred to a specimen holder arranged in a specimen chamber, and the specimen holder and the minute specimen are bonded together by a FIB induced deposition film. Also, there is disclosed that before a minute specimen is excised by a focused ion beam, a mark, which specifies a region being observed, is provided on a specimen substrate.